Fatal Attraction
by laurenelizabeth513
Summary: Some attractions can be fatal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy this. I kinda went off of PrincessDorkatron42's "Indecisive". I just wanted to carry it on.**

* * *

><p>He leaned down and pressed his li[s against mine. A shiver went up my spine and goosebumps re-placed my skin. I shouldn't want this, but I want it, want him. Want him so badly it almost hurt. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I melted into his embrace. MY friends would never forgive me, my boyfriend would… I pulled away and he arched an eyebrow.<p>

"Eric…I...I can't do this." Tris whispered.

"Can't do what" he asks as his lips graze my neck.

"This...us" I say as I gently push him away. But he letting me get away that easily. He's Eric. With his arms still around me, he pulls me closer and tighter to him, partially cutting off my oxygen.

"I thought this is what you wanted"

"Eric, I have a boyfriend"

"So."

"So…. It means I have someone who loves me and cares about me, and I care for and love."

"You care for me, don't you Tris?"

"Yes but not the way I do about Four."

Pushing me away from him he says, "Four? What's so special about Four. You do realize I am his boss. That means I can make or break him…and you."

"Eric, don't do anything to him just because I don't want to be with you."

"Oh so now you don't want to be with me?"

"No, Eric I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what exactly did you mean, Tris?"

"I just- I feel wrong, after all I am betraying him by cheating on him…with you of all people."

"You didn't feel wrong a couple of minutes ago."

"Yeah I did."

"Oh really…then can you tell me why you got goosebumps when I kissed you, in fact why did you kiss me back?"

"I don't know, Eric. I am a teenage girl. I don't always have the best judgment."

"I am only a year older than you Tris. And you should feel special because you are the first girl I've ever liked that didn't end up in a hospital in the end."

"Really? I didn't know I was special"

"You are. To me."

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. Why do I keep doing this? Why can't I just walk away from him?

"That's better," says Eric as he kisses my neck, slides his hand down my thigh, and hitches me up to where my legs are wrapped around him

"Beatrice?"

"Four!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Whew. It took a lot of guts for me to post this. So all of yall that just got done reading it, could you do me a teensy favor and review it andor comment on it. Ad what the heck if you want to suggest something you can...I might consider it:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two has arrived. Didn't take me very long to write this because most of it was done. I don't think it's as good as Chapter One. But yeah...yall enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Four stands on the walkway above the Chasm looking down at us. The exact spot where I sat with Four and kissed him. Even though I am about 20 feet below him I can still see the hurt in his eyes and on his face.<p>

"Uh…..Four, it's not what it looks like…"

"Really? Because it looks like you were making out with Eric and were just about to slide to second base."

"Okay so maybe it kinda is what it looks like, but I can explain."

"This should be good."

"I was thanking Eric for not kicking me out Dauntless, right Eric?"

"Uh….yeah"

"Tris, can I talk to you…in private," asks Four.

"Right. Eric, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah I guess so."

Four walks out waiting for me to follow him but before I leave I kiss Eric one last time.

When I get to Four's room he is washing his face at the sink.

As he wipes his face with the towel he says, "So you wanna tell me how long this has been going on?"

"How long what has been going on?"

Don't play stupid with me Tris.

"….two weeks."

He snickers, "I should have known. All the times I wanted to hang out and you said no because you were 'training'"

"Four, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. Not this time."

"I'm sorry."

"Tris, you are the only girl that I am sure that I have ever loved. Ever. Not even in Abnegation. Yeah sure, I have liked a few girls. But you, you are different, Tris. ""

"Why am I different?"

"I don't know Tris, you just are."

"Is it because I'm small and you think you can do whatever you want with me? Is it because I'm from Abnegation and you think I don't know anything? Is it because I'm Divergent?"

"Could you not say that so loud? Have I ever tried anything with you, Tris? And in case you've forgotten I was from Abnegation too. What does Eric give you that I can't?"

"He has a wild side."

"Like the way he was going to rape you?"

"He wasn't going to rape me."

"Right, because you can't rape the willing."

"I wasn't willing."

"Tris, when I was walking back to my apartment from the cafeteria and saw yall two, you were basically there and you didn't try and stop it."

"So."

"So, does that mean you wanted to have sex with him?"

I didn't answer because I wasn't really sure. There is a side of me that might have gone ahead with it but then there is the little girl part of me that still thinks boys have cooties.

"Well, did you?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Whether you wanted to or not he was going to get what he wanted."

"No he wasn't."

"Tris, have you seen him? He isn't exactly big, but he is powerful. And with power comes greed. Do you know why he was with you all this time?"

"Because he likes me."

"No Tris. It's because he has an advantage. Look at you and then look at him. He is at least a foot taller than you and with way more muscle."

"You are just mad because I was kissing him and not you."

"Well did you expect me to be okay with it?"

"No."

"Good, because I'm not. I am supposed to be your boyfriend. I'm supposed to be the one who protects you, the person you run to when you want to be comforted, and the person you come to when you want to be loved. Especially since you don't have any family here."

"I do"

"No Tris. No you don't. Not anymore. Now, you run off to Eric, of all freaking people. Eric doesn't love you or care about you. To him you are a toy to be played with. Someone he can mess with for a couple of weeks and leave high and dry."

I just walked out of his room. I didn't respond or anything. I'm pretty sure I don't love Eric like I love Four, if I even still love him. But I still don't want people talking about him like that. I walk back across the Chasm to my dormitory. I'm glad when I see that no one is in there. I want to be alone right now. I flop down on my bed and close my eyes. I guess I fall asleep because I wake up to a pierced face saying, "Good morning, sleepyhead." The figure climbs into bed with me and I fall back asleep with his arm resting on my waist.

When I wake up I see Christina, Will, and to my horror Four, standing in the doorway staring wide-eyed and mouths gaped open at the sight of me in the same room as Eric, much less napping with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope yall enjoyed. Review, suggest, anything:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a polished version of Chapter Three. Same content just the quotation marks have been added. They got cut out the first time whilst transferring them form computer to computer but to all of you lovely grammar nazis I fixed it. **_

* * *

><p>"TRIS?!" yells Christina.<p>

Will doesn't say anything, he just stands there.

Four, however, yanks Eric off of the bed, punches him several time in his face, throws him on the ground, and storms out.

I climb out of bed and lean down to examine Eric's. He's unconscious. His face looks horrible. His nose is bleeding. Bad. I'm no doctor but it could be broken. His lip is bleeding and his eye will be black. To top it off one his eyebrow piercings was pulled out during the commotion.

"Christina I need some paper towels."

She just stands there,

"CHRISTINA!"

"Sorry. I'll go get them."

"Will, I need you to help me get him off the floor."

Will comes over there and we each get an arm under his shoulder and get him moved onto the bed. Christina come back with some paper towels. I can't get him to the hospital because he's unconscious, unless-

Wiping up some of the blood from his face I say, "Okay I have to get him to the hospital."

"And how are you going to do that?" asks Christina

"With your help."

Will and I get him under the arm like we did when we moved him to the bed and Christina hold his legs. We walk across the Chasm, past Four's room, the cafeteria, the tattoo parlor, and finally make it there. The nurse, Ursula, shows us to a bed and hooks him up to an IV.

After about thirty minutes of silence his eyes flutter.

"Tris…"

"Eric? I'm here."

"Tris, I'm sorry. "

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for letting Four see us together…again."

"That's not your fault. You didn't know he was going to walk in."

"I still should have been more conscious about my actions, you know, I should have locked the door or at least closed it. "

"Would you quit blaming yourself? This is just as much my fault as it is yours."

"We need somewhere we can meet and not get caught."

"What about the train….at night. Everyone is asleep or at least in bed."

"Yeah. That just might work."

"Well, I'm going to let you rest and I'm going to go get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Nah."

"Okay. I'll come back later to check on you." I lightly kiss his forehead since his lips are still bleeding and swollen.

I walk out of the hospital and head to the cafeteria. I grab a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and see Christina and Will sitting at a table. I walk over and sit across from them. There is nothing said as I eat my sandwich.

When I finish it I say, "Not the best sandwich I've ever had"

My response: a punch in the face from Christina.

I wasn't knocked unconscious but my lip is busted and my nose it bleeding, not broken, but bleeding. A lot.

"What the heck was that for?"

"A lot of things. Cheating on Four. Cheating on Four with_ Eric_. _**Being**_ with Eric. Not telling me any of this. I am your best friend, Tris. I might not agree with everything you do but I would still like to know." And with that she and Will walk out.

I decide not to check myself into the hospital for fear that Eric might see me and go on a rampage. He can be sweet and gentle when he wants to be. But if you make him mad he flies off the handle.

I decide to go back to the dormitory. Since it's on my way, I decide to go in Four's room for a minute. When I walk in he isn't there so I go to the mirror to see the extent of my injuries. It hurts, but nothing compared to Eric. Four walks in.

"Tris? What happened? Did Eric do this to you?

"No Four, Eric didn't do this to me. I slipped in Eric's blood that poured from Eric's nose"

"Uh yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just when I walked in you just looked so happy and it made me jealous. And when I get jealous I get mad."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to. I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed."

"Eric's in the hospital? Because of me?" I can see the regret and pain in his eyes.

"Yeah, you really did some damage."

"I don't know if I _can_ apologize to him. His presence makes me want to punch him in the face."

"Well you've already done that. So there's not much else you can do."

"Right. Bad choice of words. I guess I'll go apologize to him."

"Good. I guess I get my face cleaned up."

"You want to tell me what really happened?"

"Christina punched me in the face."

He laughs. "It's not funny, Four. It actually quite hurts."

"I'm sorry" He comes over wraps his arms around my waist, leans down, and kisses me on my cheek.

"You can stay here while I'm gone and clean up," he says as he leaves.

By the time Four leaves my nose and lip has stopped bleeding but they are still throbbing. I decide to take off my bloody clothes, grab one of Four's t-shirts, and climb into his bed. Hi bed is so much more comfortable than my excuse for a mattress in the dormitory. 'Fear God alone' is the last thing I see before I close my eyes.

**Four's POV**

When I leave Tris, I don't go straight to the hospital. Instead I go to the tattoo parlor to get a new tattoo. That's where I was going when I saw Eric and _my_ Tris together…..again. It takes about an hour to get the tattoo. On my left side of my chest, over my heart, I have "1 Corinthians 13" printed in ink. After I get the tattoo, I go to the hospital. This is something I am not looking forward to. I never have liked Eric. But this is something I have to do. I didn't plan on punching him in the face. I mean I knew it would happen one day but I didn't think it would happen over a girl. I get there and the nurse shows me to Eric's bed.

He's half asleep. I contemplated leaving but If I don't do this now I won't ever do it.

"Eric?"

"Tris?"

I feel my anger rising but I push it back down. "No, it's Four"

"Oh. Are you here to blacken my other eye or finish me off?"

"I came here to apologize"

"Oh? Did everyone here that? The might Four came here to apologize."

"Eric, I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this for Tris."

"Just like you put me in the hospital for Tris?"

"No. I did that for myself. And yes, I guess it was a little bit for Tris. I was trying to protect her."

"Four, I'm not going to hurt her. I would never do that."

"You do realize she's still my girlfriend, right?"

"She sure doesn't act like it."

"That's because you are making her do all this stuff with you."

"I'm not making her do anything. She can leave whenever she wants to."

"You know that's a lie. You would never let her get away that easily."

"Four, I thought you came here to apologize?"

"You are right I did. So I'm sorry."

"That's what I thou-."

"I'm sorry I didn't finish you when I had the chance."


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the fourth chapter. Uhhhh had MAJOR writer's block. I just had to end it. I tried to give it a cliffhanger. I just hope I did well enough for yall.**

* * *

><p>Tris POV<p>

When I wake up Four still isn't back. My nose has stopped bleeding and my lip has scabbed over. To top it off my right eye has started to blacken. Still the injuries are not as bad as Eric though and the pain is nowhere near Eric's. Eric. I should probably go check on him. As I start to leave I realize I am only dressed in a t-shirt. I grab the black dress I left in here a few days ago and head toward the hospital. When I get there I run into Four as he's leaving.

He grips my arm. "Tris, we're leaving."

I try to object but his grip on me is too tight.

Four, what's wrong.

I just need to get out of here.

But I want to check on Eric. I told him I'd be back later.

No, Tris. I don't want you seeing him anymore.

Who do you think you are? My father? Four, I just want to check on him. Please.

"Fine." He lets go of my arm. "But do you think you can come back to my room tonight?"

I'll try. And with that he leaves.

I look down at my arm and see that there is a traceable handprint on my bicep. I don't have any sleeves to pull over it so I cross my arms hoping it will be less noticeable.

Eric hasn't been moved to a private room. That's good. Maybe he won't be here for long.

"Hey Eric. How ya feelin?"

"Still in pain. But its tolerable."

"That's good. When do you think you'll be getting out of here?"

"They are releasing me tomorrow morning. They just want to keep me overnight for observation. But honestly, I would love to go to my room now if they'd let me."

"I know. I'm ready for you to get out of here too, but I don't want to take any risks. If they think you aren't ready to leave yet, maybe you aren't."

He scoffs. "Look at me. I'm Eric. If I wanted to I could walk out right now."

"But you won't."

"Oh yeah? and what's stopping me?" He starts to rise

"Me."I say as I push him back onto his bed.

"Okay. I'll stay only if you stay with me." He says taking my hand.

"As much as I would like to, I need to be somewhere else."

"Is this place with Four?"

"No, it isn't." I lie.

He drops my hand, "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever, Tris. I don't feel like fighting. I just want to rest."

"Okay. I'll let you rest." I lightly kiss his forehead. "I'll be here when they release you in the morning."

He's asleep.

I leave the hospital intending to go to the dormitory but find myself standing in Four's room. I can hear the shower running in the bathroom. I strip down, put the t-shirt back on that is still lying on the floor, and crawl into bed. I hear the shower stop and I hear him rustling through the drawers trying to find his pants. He gets in the bed and pulls me close to him.

"I love you, Tris."

"I know."

"I just want you to happy."

"I am happy."

"Tris, you can't be happy being with two people."

"Well I am."

"Can you just pick one of us? I don't want to be with you if you want to be with someone else."

I turn to face him. "Four, how do you expect me to choose?"

"I don't know. I just want you to. I mean I would love for it to be me but if I'm not what you want I understand."

Why does he have to be this way? Why does he have to be sweet and kind and everything a man should be? Why does he have to be Four? Does he not know he is ripping my heart out? The pain in his eyes is far deeper than my physical one. I didn't realize until now how deeply I hurt him.

"I love you, Four."

"No you don't, Tris. You love Eric. I can see it when you are with him. You are a different person."

"So you are saying you want me to choose Eric?

"Of course not. But you are noticeably happier when you are with him. Like I said, I just want you to be happy."

"What about you, Four? Are you happy?"

"When I'm with you, yes. When I see you with him, I'm not. I get jealous. I just keep asking myself…why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. Why did you even get involved with him?"

I don't answer his question because I don't really know why myself.

"I don't know, Four. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Tris."

"Night."

When I wake up it's still early. 6:30 to be exact. Four isn't there. I put the black dress back on. I've been wearing this for a few days, I need to change. I go to the clothing place and pick out some new clothes. I decide on some black skinny jeans, a black tank op, and some black flats. Simple enough. Wow. I wear a lot of black. I apply some black eyeliner like Christina showed me. I decide to grab something to eat. It's not breakfast time yet but I grab an apple and some orange juice. I eat half the apple on my way to the hospital and drink the juice. When I get there Eric is already awake.

"Hey. Did you get some sleep last night?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"That's good. So when are they letting you out of this place?"

"Now." He says with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope yall enjoyed. I know that the quality decreases with each installment. I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. And remember the more reviews I get the faster I update. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys:) I'm back. I know what all of you are thinking: Well, it's about time you updated. I'm sorry. I should have done this sooner. But let me tell you it has been a LONG couple of months. Just some of the highlights: I've had to do 5-6 dissections in Biology(all equipped with a lab that averages 7-11 pages each), my grandpa died, I'm sorta in the process of moving and when I go down there I barely get service, Preparing for my birthday next month, starting a new school next year (really nervous). SO yeah It's been a while and like I said I'm sorry. It's finally arrived though. The actual chapter is shorter than my other ones by 400 hundred words which really disappoints me but with this authors note added it should reach the other ones. But I decided its time for the long awaited update. I hope you guys like it:) **

**p.s. anyone who reads this whole authors note, I love you to death. I feel like I bore people to tears though. anyway. read and review.**

* * *

><p>Eric's room is past the hospital. Since he is the one of the leaders he gets a larger room. Surprisingly it's clean. It's almost the exact same layout as Four's. I help him over to the bed. He settles in and stares at me.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Do you need something?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Cause."

"Cause, why?"

"Because you might be the most beautiful girl to ever walk this earth."

I laugh. "Hah. Yeah, right. I think they might have given you too much of that painkiller, Eric."

"Nope. No painkiller."

"That's exactly what you would say if you were on painkillers."

"I swear I'm not."

"Okaay. Whatever. But seriously, can I get you anything?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Alright. Well if you don't need anything I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Why don't you sleep in here?"

"Yeah because that worked out so well last time."

"Here I'll lock the door. No one can some in. Now get some sleep."

I climb in the bed while he locks the door.

"While you sleep, I'm gonna take a shower and run some errands."

"Just stay out of trouble."

"Can't promise you that."

I fall asleep quickly after that. I remember him closing the door to his bathroom but that's about it.

"_Kill him."_

_The voice is nowhere to be found. Just a noise in the vast darkness. At first I don't know what she means but then a spotlight is shown on two figures. About five feet away from me. This is just like my simulation, except it's not my family it's Four and Eric. _

"_There are two of them-"_

"_Kill him."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Four."_

"_What?"_

"_Kill him."_

"_I can't."_

"_Do it."_

"_No."_

"_Do. It."_

"_No. I'm not. I won't."_

"_Then kill the other one."_

"_No. I'm not killing either one of them."_

"_You have to...if you want to be free."_

_Just then the rest of the lights come on and reveal I am in a room without doors. Just Eric, four, me, and the table with the 9 mm on it. It's okay, Tris. This is a dream. All you have to do is kill one of them and you can get out. It's just a dream. They won't really die. _

"_Tris, go ahead kill me." Four mutters._

_I knew he would step up and say it. Four is just that kind of person. _

"_No. I won't do it."_

"_Tris, please. I know you love him. I don't know if you love me but I do know one thing: I love you. Always. I will always love you. Even if and when you don't love me, I will love you."_

_Eric laughs. "You are pathetic. Tris, just kill him so we can get out of here."_

"_Tris, if you _are_ going to kill me then kill me on your terms not because he wants you too."_

"_Four, I…"_

"_I understand. As hard and painful as it may be, I do understand. Make it quick will you?"_

_He stands upright and closes his eyes. "Alright. I'm ready."_

"_Well it's about time."_

"_Shut up, Eric." I say._

"_Come on. You are really buying this. I can promise you he doesn't mean it."_

_Four's eyes are alive and wild with fury. _

"_You have no idea what I mean! You _don't _know me, Eric! No matter how much you think you do, you don't. Period."_

"_Well look at you. Trying to die a romantic hero. Trying to actually face a problem for once."_

"_Would you both just shut up? This is _not_ the time to be arguing. I am not killing either of you."_

_Eric walks over to me. "Tris, baby, you have to. We have to get out of here. It won't be hard. Just close your eyes and pull the trigger. Nothing to it."_

"_Eric! What do you mean 'there is nothing to it'? You are committing murder. I can't do it."_

"_Then I will."_

I wake up as the bullet hits Four right between the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>There. There it is. I sorta went out on a limb with the whole dream thing. Hope it was good. Hope you liked it. I'm up to any suggestions for future chapters. That doesn't necessarily mean I'll use them but I will take them into consideration. Review, please So yeah. Bye.<strong>

**OH and by the way I'm not really self promoting myself but I am on Twitter, Tumblr, Pinterest, Instagram, and Goodreads.**

**Twitter:**

.com/FinnickLives

**Tumblr:**

.com

**Pinterest:**

/theboxturtle/

**Goodreads:**

/user/show/6537383-lauren-box

**So if you wanna talk just find me on any of them and we'll talk:)**

**-Lauren.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, guys. Here it is. Finally. Chapter 6. After three months I finally got it finished and uploaded. Sorry it took me so long. I really am. Now. I hope you like it and I'm gonna go polish up the existing chapters and then get some sleep. Hope yall like it.**_

_**OH- and I would liek to say a massive thank you to **Booksessed-Booker** and **Dauntless Mockingjay** for the lovely ideas. They really helped. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

"She doesn't mean anything to me. I'm just having a little fun. Don't worry. I'm almost done with her." I lie.

"Make it quick. This is getting to be a nuisance."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"What do I have to be jealous about? She's a little girl."

"Oh trust me I know."

"What are you implying? You haven't done that have you?"

"No. But thanks for the idea."

"What?!"

"Kidding. Slightly."

She just stares at me.

"Just think about this. If something happened and let's just say Tris got…pregnant. But not with Four. And with me. Four is going to hate her and you can manipulate him easier. Right?"

"I guess so. But I still don't like the idea of you and her doing it."

"Trust me. It won't be hard. And will only be for a little bit."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ms. Matthews, you have a visitor."

"I'll see you later baby." I said waving goodbye and exiting the room. I hopped on the train and rode back to the compound. I walked back to my room to see if Tris had woken up. My answer was an empty bed and room.

Great. I'll hear about this later. This was starting to get on my nerves. I didn't want Tris. I wanted Jeanine. And she apparently wanted me too. Or at least it seemed that way.

But still there is something about Tris that draws me to her. I can't tell you what that is because frankly I don't know myself. Her innocence? She hasn't been exposed to the world like I have. She's pure.

No Eric. Stop. This isn't you. She's a sixteen year old girl. From Abnegation, of all places. You aren't supposed to like her.

But I do.

**Tris' POV**

Oh my God.

I wake up and am drenched in sweat.

The dream felt so real. I swear I could smell the gunpowder when the gun fired.

Just to be safe I'm gonna go check on Four. I need a shower first. Eric is gone so I'll just take a shower in here. I quickly hop in the shower and wash up. I get out and put my clothes. Ew. I need ot run by the dorm and get some more clothes.

So I make the long trek to the dorm and put on a simple pair of black pants and a black sequin tank top.

Now. Where would Four be? His room, maybe?

So I go to his room and knock, no response. I walk in. No one's there.

The cafeteria, maybe?

So I walk to the cafeteria and see Zeke and some of the other Dauntless born.

"Hey, have you guys seen Four?"

"I think I saw him with Uriah."

"Okay thank you, where were they?"

"On the roof."

"Okay thank you so much."

So I go up to the roof and I can hear them before I step out of the door so I stop.

"Her name was Tessa. She was back in Abnegation and I swore I was in love with her. Our families knew each other so we grew up together. As we reached our teenage years we hung out as much as our faction would allow. One day my family was over at her house for supper and we were up in her room. It didn't really matter our families weren't too strict on us when we were all together. Well, so we were in her room just talking and we kissed. Which by the way in Abnegation is like committing murder. From that day on we were together but no one ever really knew it. We did, though, we knew it."

"What happened to her?"

"She transferred to Amity on Choosing Day. And I haven't seen her since."

"Aw. I'm sorry man."

I consider walking away until I hear my name.

"Uriah, I can't go through that with Tris."

"But she's here. I don't understand."

"No. She isn't really here. As long as she's with Eric she might as well be on the other side of the world."

"She'll realize who's better for her sooner or later."

"But what if she doesn't? Or worse what if she chooses Eric? I love her, Uriah. She may not love me back but I love her."

"I know man. And she does too."

"She has a funny way of showing it."

"She'll come around just stick with it. What made her fall in love with you in the first place?"

"To be honest I really don't know."

"Well figure that out and then try to get her to fall back in love with you."

"Thanks. You really know a lot about the ladies."

I hear Uriah laugh. "Everything I know I get from my brother. Well I better get going."

"Thank you though. I just needed someone to listen. Just know that if you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you."

"I know you will. And I kind of like my life so don't worry. No one is going to find out."

I leave just in time for Uriah not to see me. I decide to go back to the dorm and just think about everything.

It's empty. I'm glad. I just need to be alone for a little while. That didn't last long though. Christina walked in.

"Hey, Tris."

"Hey, Christina."

"How are you?"

"Fine. You and Will?"

"We're great. You do know that you and Eric is all anyone is talking about."

"Yeah. I kinda figured that."

"You do know this is wrong don't you?"

"Yes. But I can't just choose one person without hurting the other."

"I don't think Eric would care."

"Eric is a person just like you and me, Christina."

"No he's not, he's a monster!"

"You don't know him like I do."

"I don't want to!"

I got up and slammed the door as I left. I walked back to the roof and hopped on the train. I knew I could be alone here. So I got in the train car and leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

I woke up in Four's lap. I immediately got up.

"Don't. No one is around to see us. Please, Tris. I love you. I want to go back to the way things were. When the only thing we needed was each other. I want to go back to you and me. I want you to end it with Eric. I want to leave all of this."

I give him a questioning look.

"Runaway with me, Tris."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was a piece of crap. anyway. review and let me know what you think about it:) <strong>

**-Lauren. **


	7. Chapter 7

I honestly stared at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet.

"R-runaway with you?" I repeated to myself just to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Are you crazy?! This is treason! We could be thrown out of Dauntless, executed! Do you know how dangerous it is to even be talking about this?!"

"Tris. I just want to be with you. I don't care where anymore. But I want to be with you. I love you. I know somewhere you still love me. You don't just stop loving people."

I stayed silent. I wasn't sure of my feelings for anyone as of right now.

"Is it really gonna be that hard for you? Remember when I said that I'd be your family? I still am. Nothing's changed." He said quietly.

Congratulations, Four. You've managed to make me feel two hundred times worse than I already do.

"Tobias, I just I don't know. I don't know anything right now. I can't just leave all this. It's the only thing I know."

"You left Abnegation, it was the only thing you knew for sixteen years. You've only been here for a year."

"Hypothetically speaking, where would we go? Assuming we made it past Amity's plantations? Where the hell would we go, Tobias? Do you even know if there is anything out there?"

"There has to be something. We can't be the only people in the entire world, Tris. Stop being so close minded."

"I'm not being close minded! I'm being realistic."

"Don't wanna leave Eric? Is that it? Is he that precious to you?"

I clenched my jaw. He must have noticed the ripple of muscle that moved throughout my body. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that but I just don't think his intentions are, how do I put this, pure? He's not the good guy. Please. Just think about it. I'm leaving in three days, either with or without you."

"What's out there for you?"

"I don't know. That's the beauty of it. But I can guarantee you it's a hell of a lot better than this place."

I could see where we get off the train to go back in the Compound in the nearing distance.

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"It's midnight. I'm leaving in exactly fourty-eight hours."

We jumped off. It's so much easier than when I first arrived here almost a year ago which in all honesty hasn't been as long as it seems. Maybe he's right. We walked in silence to the dorms.

"I'll talk to you later, Tris." He said brushing my hand with his but quickly pulling away. He walked in the opposite direction without looking back.

I plopped onto my hard, lumpy mattress. Three days? That doesn't give me near enough time to think this through. This is the rest of my life we're talking about here. What did Tobias mean when he said that Eric's intentions weren't "pure"? Is he just jealous? Ughhh.

I turned over and stared at the wall for at least an hour before I went to sleep. I woke up the next morning. Okay. Today was the day I made the decision. Let's just get over with. I sat down at the cafeteria table for breakfast. Eric took the platform that was in there.

"Alright, listen up! A little birdy told me that some of you are getting lazy. So I'm here to tell you that we Dauntless are not lazy. I thought you all would know that by now. Clearly I was wrong. Anyway. Today is going to be an all-day training and workout day. You won't have time to think about anything else other than that. So, everyone ages 16-20, meet in the gym in fifteen minutes. I'll see you there."

He was right. We have gotten lazy. Every muscle in my body was aching and crying when I laid down on my mattress. I really need to talk to Eric but my body is screaming "don't move!" I chose to go with my body on this one.

If I thought it hurt to lay down on my bed, getting out of it was a thousand times worse. I stood still for a good three minutes before I tried to move. Eventually I did and it seemed to dull as long as I was walking or doing something. I grabbed an apple from the cafeteria and glanced around to see if Eric was there. I didn't see him so I went to his room. I was poised to knock when I heard voices.

"Eric. I'm concerned that you are developing actual feelings." I heard a rather feminine voice say.

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh, Eric. I have eyes everywhere. Nothing gets past me."

I swallowed and thought back to the conversation Tobias and I had two nights ago. Two nights? That means he's leaving tomorrow night.

"All i'm saying is just get the job done and don't get involved. Because if you start having feelings for the little Stiff, you and I are gonna have problems."

Stiff. A nickname that haunts me, apparently, still to this day.

"Yes ma'am." I heard faintly. I heard heels clicking nearing the door. Adrenaline pumped my legs down the hallway and around the corner as fast as I could. I peered around the corner. I saw a flash of light colored hair but not much else. Just a glimpse. I know they leaned in the doorway before they left. I ducked back behind the wall so they wouldn't see me. After I couldn't hear the incessant clicking if heels on concrete I cautiously approached Eric's door and knocked hesitantly.

"Jeani-" Eric said on the other side annoyed until he opened the door and saw it was me. He coughed. "Tris?"

"May i come in?"

"Yeah. Sure. Come in." He opened the door wider. I walked past him and noticed the room was an absolute wreck.

"Does the Dauntless offer a maid service? I asked laughing slightly as he closed the door behind me.

"Aw it doesn't look that bad does it?"

"Eric, how many girlfriends have you actually had?"

He looked up and to the left sputtering his lips. "Let's see. I've been here about three and a half years. I've had at least two actual girlfriends every year. So five. You're my sixth. Assuming that you have taken on that title?"

"Can't we just keep it as secret. It's a lot more fun that way."

"So did you need to talk to me about anything?"

"Do you really like me? Or are you doing this for some other reason? Cause when i first got here it seemed like you wanted ot make my life a living hell."

"Why would you think I didn't like you?"

"I mean it was just a feeling. We never really talk, like have conversations."

"But my life is so boring. I don't want to bore you."

"I just thought, you know what? Nevermind. I actually have to meet Christina. I'll see you later, Eric." I walked down the hallway. I saw Christina down one of the hallways, smiling at the coincidence.

"Hey, Christina!" I waved to her and jogged to her.

"Oh, hey, Tris." She asked looking over my shoulder and shifting from foot to foot.

"Is something wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I do have a question for you though..."

"Is it about me and Eric? Or Four and me?"

"What makes you think it's okay to be with _both_ of them?"

"It's fun. Even though Four knows, trying not to get caught, it's just I don't know, exciting, exhilarating. But it's tiring."

Her eyes focused behind me and went wide, whites fully showing. She was shaking her head slightly.

"Christina? What are you-" I turned around and saw Will at the end of the hallway before he ducked around the corner. "Looks like I'm not the only one with secrets." I said winking and backing away from her.

"Have fun, but don't get crazy!" I said yelling back to the both of them.

For once in the past few months, I was happy. Genuinely happy. I actually knew what I wanted to do. I continued on throughout my day. In fact I got a new tattoo: a feather, behind my left ear. Finally, 11:50 rolled around and i began the ascent up the stairs. It was 11:59 as i pushed the door open.

The platform was empty. Had he left without me? It's just now midnight. Did he really leave without me? Where was he? I waited a few minutes. Maybe he was late, maybe he lost track of time. It was 12:15 when the door behind me opened.

Eric.

* * *

><p>(AN: Hiiiiiiiiiii yall. Miss me? I know it's been like a year since I've updated and I am so so so so so sorry. But alas here is chapter sevennnnnn.)

ps. cliffhanger much? Enjoy. Review please, constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm also in the process of editing and re-editing the other parts that need quotation marks and punctuation.

and I know, I know, I rushed the ending of the chapter. I was just excited.


End file.
